Drunk in love
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: This is a ClaryXAline oneshot! I hope you enjoy! :) Disclaimer:I don't own TMI or its charactors!


"Clary?"

The red-head looked up automatically from her book, surprised to be recognised by someone in the middle of central park.

Clary looked straight into the face of Aline Penhallow. She looked the same since Clary last saw her. Dark brown eyes with black hair that reached her shoulders. She was striking, in Simons words.

"Aline? Wow, it's been a long time!" Clary smiled as she set her book down and stood up to embrace the girl in greeting.

Aline responded to Clary's hug by wrapping her own arms around Clary. They broke a part moments later, Clary acknowledging she had been inhaling a weak cinnamon scent.

"It's been a real long time! Three years to be exact I think." Aline said, twirling a lock of her hair with one of her fingers.

Clary frowned as she tried to remember their last encounter. It had been brief as they were both attending a Clave meeting and Jace had dragged her away as soon as it finished.

"Huh. Time flys apparently!" Clary said nonchalantly. She immediately felt stupid for speaking as soon as she saw disappointment flutter through Alines features, but her cheery smile quickly hid it from view.

"How are you and Jace? Last I heard you were both getting married!" Aline said as she looked down towards Clary's left hand.

Clary felt self-conscious as she moved her bare hand - aside from a few scars - behind her back. "Jace and I broke up..." Clary stared at reflection of the sky on the water.

"Really?" Clary felt slightly amused as swore she heard joy in Alines voice. "I mean, what happened?" Aline hastily tried to redeem herself.

Clary shrugged. "We just wanted different things." _Actually we wanted the same things..._

"Oh?"

"It's a long story." Clary blushed. No way was she going into that week-long story. "How are you and Helen?" Clary asked, hoping to distract Aline from questioning her further about Jace.

Aline started biting her bottom lip, distracting Clary momentarily. "We broke up a while ago." Aline said, snapping Clary away from her distraction.

"I'm sorry." Clary said, hoping she pulled off sympathy, although internally she felt a spark of happiness. "What happened?"

"She proposed."

Clary felt surprised at their similar break-ups. "I'm guessing you said no?"

Aline looked uncomfortable as she said "I couldn't marry her."

"Why not?" Clary asked without thinking."

"It's a long story." Aline said, using Clary's words from earlier.

_'Fair enough. I didn't want to talk about my break-up, so I can't exactly push her.' _Clary thought to herself.

"So what are you doing in New York?" Clary changed the subject in hopes of avoiding an awkward silence.

Aline smiled in relief. "I thought I'd go traveling for a bit. I've always wanted to visit New York!"

"Where are you staying?"

"I just got here about an hour ago." Aline pointed to the ground, directing Clary to see a large suitcase. How had she missed that before. "I was on my way to the institute, but mom asked me to get a picture of the lake at sunset." Aline dug in her pocket and pulled out a camera.

"Do you want me to take a picture of you standing in front of the lake?" Clary offered.

Aline seemed to consider her offer before nodding.

After a few minutes of confusing instructions on how to operate the confusing camera and laughing as a bird had swooped right in front of the camera just as Clary pressed the button.

"I guess I should get to the institute. Maryse is expecting me-" Aline checked her watch. "-half an hour ago. I better go!" Aline walked towards her luggage.

Clary smirked as she watched Aline become flustered as she opened up a map.

"I can walk you. I know where it is." Clary couldn't help but giggle at the gratitude on Alines face.

"Please! If it isn't going to be a bother!" Aline said quickly.

"Of course not!" Clary smiled as she waited for Aline to put her map away and collect her luggage.

* * *

Arriving at the huge oak door of the institute, Clary felt a longing to enter once again. She hadn't been inside for months. She felt too awkwarrd and unwelcome since she called off her engagement.

Maryse, Jace and Alec all glared at her while Isabelle looked conflicted between siding with her family or best friend. So Clary made it easy on her and just cut all ties to the Lightwoods.

"Well I guess I'll see you around!" Clary smiled at Aline as she started to walk back down the steps to the street.

"You're not coming in?" Aline asked, sounding confused.

Clary laughed without humour. "When you call off a wedding to a families son a week before said wedding...lets just say you're not as welcomed into the home of that family anymore."

Alines features changed to sympathy as she looked at Clary. "Well that sucks!"

Clary laughed, before shrugging "I don't hold it against them." Aline frowned and Clary had a feeling Aline was going to bring the subject up with the Lightwoods. "Hey, how about we go to a club tomorrow? I'm sure Isabelle will want to come as well! We can all catch up!" Clary would admit she missed all the Lightwoods and still felt guilty for leaving without saying goodbye, but maybe she could repair their friendship if a third-party was present.

Aline smiled from ear to ear she nodded. "Sure! Where will we meet?"

"Pandemoniom at ten?" Aline nodded, uncertainty clear in her eyes. "Don't worry, Isabelle knows the way!"

"See you tomorrow Clary!"

"See you!" Clary called back, feeling happier then she had in months.

* * *

**The next night. (Pandemonium)**

"It's been great catching up Clary!" Isabelle slurred as she wrapped her arm around Clary's shoulders.

Clary had been slightly late to the club and Isabelle had gotten a head start on drinking. Luckily Simon was beside her and watching her amused.

"I think it's time for Isabelle to go home." Clary said, giggling as Isabelle gave Clary a huge sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Agreed." Simon laughed as he pried Isabelle from Clary.

Clary laughed as she watched Isabelle attempting to kiss Simon as he tried to weave their bodies through the crowd. Turning her attention to Aline who was being quiet, Clary was concerned.

"You okay?" She shouted over the music, but touching Alines bare arm was what caught her attention.

"Sorry?" Aline shouted back, smiling with embarrassment.

Clary grinned. "Want another drink?"

Aline nodded. Together the two girls left their table, Clary was quick to catch her as she stumbled. Isabelle clearly wasn't alone in her early drinking.

"Shots?" Clary asked as she directed Aline to the bar. Aline didn't seem as drunk as Isabelle and Clary didn't know if she had ever drank alcohol before, but a few shots couldn't do much harm.

Again Aline nodded.

"Four shots of tequila!" Clary ordered as she showed the bartender her I.d to prove she was 21.

Receiving her shots, Clary passed two to Aline and simultaneously they downed their shots.

Clary started giggling as the familiar burn in her stomach took over her senses. She was far from being as drunk as Isabelle, but she was tipsy.

"Let's dance!" Aline said, confidence taking over the girl had been quiet a few moments before.

Clary allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor, happy she had decided to wear low heeled boots with her short turquise dress, rather than high heels.

Finding a spot, Aline turned to face Clary and started swaying her body to the music. Clary couldn't help but burst out laughing as her dancing didn't match the fast pasced tempo of the rock music surrounding them.

"What?" Aline asked, mocking outraged by Clary laughing at her.

Clary stifled her laughter before saying "That's not how you dance to this music!"

Aline placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Clary. "Show me this special dance then!"

Clary laughed again before getting closer to Aline and placing her hands on Alines hands which were still on her hips. "Follow my lead." She whispered into Alines ear. Clary could have sworn Aline had stopped breathing.

Clary grinned as she grabbed Alines hands and started spinning her around in their limited space and moving both their bodies that if sober, Clary would by flushing crimson.

Clary watched as Aline laughed as she followed Clary's dance moves. Eventually the music morphed into a new song and Clary stopped her mad dancing to catch her breath.

"So what do you want to do now?" Clary asked as she wanted to get fresh air.

Aline had a conflicted expression, but there was a wild determination in her eyes as she took two steps towards Clary and before Clary's alcohol fogged mind could register what was happening, Alines lips came crashing down on Clary's.

Caught off guard, Clary remained still. Aline must have become discouraged as she started to break away.

Until Clary wrapped her arms around the girl, securing her in place.

Clary could taste the alcohol Aline had consumed, but it didn't but her off. She distantly felt Alines hands roaming over her body while Clary's hands remained on her waist.

Aline pressed herself against Clary, their clothes all that separated their bodies. Clary felt a bolt of electricity course through her body everywhere Aline touched her.

Feeling confident, Clary moved her hands towards Alines hair, entangling her fingers into her soft locks.

Breaking away for air, Clary stared into Alines eyes, although dark, Clary found them extremely seductive.

Aline moved her hands from Clary's arms to place a stray lock of red hair behind her ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Aline said, a little breathlessly.

Clary grinned. "I can guess." before pressing her lips once more against Alines.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this short one shot! I was planning on doing a longer story of this paring soon and I just thought I'd try writing a oneshot of the pairing first! Feedback would be appreciated and if anyone has idea's about the plot for the story with this pairing, I'll look forward to reading your idea's!**

**I know this was kind of rushed and not interesting, but it's hard to do a short oneshot that includes so much back story and will have so much questions that it'll become a story!**

**Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448**


End file.
